Ice of Love (Toshiro x OC)
by ToshiKao-Love
Summary: {Second Place Winner of the Bleach Watty Awards in the Toshiro Hitsugaya category } Kaoru Sakura and Toshiro Hitsugaya, have been very close friends since they were kids. What happened to Kaoru that made her go to the Soul Academy, to become a Soul Reaper and get revenge on someone who haunted her past? What will happen when Toshiro and Kaoru's relationship gradually starts to g
1. Kaoru Sakura

Kaoru Sakura

Rank: Third Seat Squad: Squad Ten

Age: 150 (In human years looks the age of 15)

Height: Is just an inch shorter than Toshiro.

Looks: Has light aqua blue eyes, long golden brown hair that reaches the middle of her back and has fair skin tone.

Personality: Kind, loving, caring, she can be protective of her friends, hard working, she can be playful when she's around Toshiro or her closest friends. Can be shy around other people she doesn't know. Hates it when people call her short (Because she is short and doesn't want to admit it). Kaoru can be a hard and serious worker with a little bit of a joking side.

Strengths: Kaoru never gives up on what she wants to achieve. She tries everything she can to stay strong. Always puts everyone else before herself. She isn't afraid of risking her life to protect someone she cares about. Kaoru is always positive, confident and supportive when she helps people solve their problems.

Flaws: Physically weak because she's still learning the powers of Fuyuki but gradually gets stronger. When sad or troubled Kaoru tends to cover it up by smiling or acts like she's happy. Kaoru fears being left by someone who's close to her. Fears that she is not good enough and inferior to Toshiro because someone in the past made her believe that she is. When Kaoru or someone gets hurt she ends up blaming herself. Can get distracted when she is thinking or trying to do something.

Favorite food: Loves watermelon and anything that's sweet.

Zanpakuto's name: Fuyuki (Snowy Winter)

Zanpakuto's power: Controls Ice, snow, water, and weather.

Shikai: Fly with the winter wind, Fuyuki!

Bankai: Mizore, Fuyuki! (Currently hasn't mastered it yet)

Backstory: Kaoru grew up in Junrenan of the West Rukon District (The same area where Toshiro grew up). Kaoru became very close friends with Toshiro and always hung out together.

Family: Had a family in the Rukon District but her whole family was killed by "someone". That was part of the reason why she became a soul reaper, so she can get stronger and find who killed her family.


	2. Chapter 1: How We First Met

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I finally published my first chapter, Yay! I'm sorry that it took me so long to publish it, I've been busy with work and stuff. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. If there's anything that I'm missing in the storyline or if you need me to add anything, please tell me so I can fix it and I can make it better, or if you like it the way it is, just leave a comment and I will be more than happy to read them.Once again I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. ;)**

Kaoru's POV

It is a warm sunny day in the Soul Society. The sky is a beautiful blue with only a few white clouds in the sky. I live in Junrinan, in the west area of the Rukon District. I'm sitting under a tree in the shade just watching the clouds go by. When I look over to my right, I see a young boy with white spiked hair, sitting under a tree all by himself looking sad.

I've seen him around before because we live in the same district. He seems like a nice person, but I notice that he seems lonely every time I see him all by himself.

'Poor kid he looks so sad, maybe I'll go and talk with him', I thought as I watch the boy. I stood up and started walking towards the white haired child.

When I approached him, I waved and said, "Hi there,"

As the young boy looked up at me, I noticed he had a stunning pair of turquoise eyes, "H-hi," he said in a sad voice.

Feeling shy I looked away for a second before looking back again "M-may I sit here with you?" I asked him sweetly as slowly I crouched down to his eye level.

The young boy slowly nods his head."Sure," he answers as I sat down next to him.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The boy asked me out of the blue in a cold tone.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I looked at him feeling confused.

"A lot of people are afraid of me. I don't understand why, I sometimes think it's the way my hair looks and the color of my eyes. People are always running away from me and never talk to me, so that's why I'm confused and wondering why you aren't afraid of me," he explains to me as he looks down at the ground again.

"Is that why I keep seeing you sit here all by yourself looking sad and lonely?" I asked feeling sad about what he said to me.

"Yeah," he nodded still looking down.

I looked straight at him, "I am not afraid of you because of three reasons. One, I think your hair is awesome, two I think the color of your eyes are beautiful, and three, those people who are afraid of you are blind because I think you're really cool!" I said in a confident and reassuring voice.

The young boy looks up at me, surprised by what I said, "Do you really mean it?" he asked a little bit shocked.

"Yeah, I think you're awesome!" I spoke honestly.

We stared at each other in silence for a minute, then the white haired boy smiled at me and broke the ice, "May I ask what your name is?"

I giggled and said, "Of course, I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Sakura. What's yours?" I smiled kindly at him as I brought my hand up in front for him to shake it.

"My name is Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya," he answered back happily shaking his hand with mine as he begins to cheer up from being depressed.

"Toshiro, I like that name Toshiro," I said smiling looking up at the sky admiring the puffy white clouds rolling by.

"Hey Kaoru, may I ask you a question?" Toshiro asks me in a nervous tone, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

I turned my head and looked back at him curious, "Yeah, what is it Toshiro?".

"Well, this might be a stupid question to ask because you and I just met but would you like to be my friend and hang out with me?" he asked and if I could see it just right, I could see a little hint of pink forming on Toshiro's cheeks.

I chuckled and said, "What?! That's not a stupid question at all, I would love to be your friend and hang out with you!" I said in a happy voice.

"Good, because you know what?" Toshiro said smiling at me, placing a hand on my left shoulder.

"What?" I answered smiling back at him.

"I think you're awesome too," he said to me in a friendly voice.

"Thanks," I said looking at him sweetly.

"So, Toshiro, what do you want to do?" I asked Toshiro figuring out what we want to do.

Toshiro looks away from me for a moment, like he's trying to think of something and says, "Would you like to come over to my place, we can both hang out and I can also introduce you to my grandmother?"

"Ok, I would love that," I smiled cheerfully at Toshiro's request.

Then he smirks at me and says as we both stand up,"Ok, it's not that far, I'll race you!"

I smirked back at him and I yelled, "sounds like a plan!".

"Ready, set, go!" We both yelled in unison and took off running on the way to Toshiro's house.

_To Be Continued!!_

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, what did you think? I'm sorry if it's a little long if you have any questions or comments for me about the chapter or the story please tell me and I'll be happy to read. I'm also letting people help me with the story so if you have any ideas for me please write in the comments below or message me anytime and again I'll be happy to read. I'll be working on my second chapter right now and I'll publish it when I'm finished. I hope you guys have a fabulous day/night and Happy Readings! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Childhood Friends

**Chapter 2: Childhood Friends**

**Toshiro's POV:**

"I win!" I yelled as we both make it to me and my grandmother's house, punching a fist up into the air.

Kaoru stood there with her hands on her knees out of breath "No fair," she whined as she playfully punches me in the shoulder.

"You were pretty fast even though I won," I chuckled complimenting her.

"Thanks, but you were way faster than me." Kaoru chuckles back standing up.

"You ready to come inside?" I asked her as I walk up to the door.

"Yes, I am." I hear her say walking behind me.

I open the door, "Granny I'm home," I announced.

"Welcome home Toshiro," She answers.

As she walks into the room to greet us, she notices Kaoru who is standing right next to me.

**Kaoru's POV:**

Toshiro's grandmother smiles at me and asks, "Shiro, who is this pretty girl that you brought home?".

"This is my new friend, I met her when I was out," Toshiro says looking down towards me. I smile at him then looked back at Toshiro's grandmother and introduced myself.

"I'm Kaoru Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," I bowed my head to show respect.

"Kaoru, what a pretty name and please don't be so formal, you can just call me Granny and make yourself at home," Granny said in a kind and soft voice.

"Yes Granny, thank you very much." I smiled and looked at Toshiro who was standing right next to me.

"Hey Kaoru, do you want to come and hang out on the back porch with me?" he asked sweetly while smiling at me.

I smiled back happily, "I would love to." I said in a soft voice, blushing a little bit, and with that, we went and sat down on the back porch.

Toshiro and I sat on the porch for a while in silence just enjoying the view of the sunset and each other's company until it got dark and Toshiro offered to walk me home.

_To Be Continued!!_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, guys here is my second chapter, what did you all think? I'm sorry that it took me so long but I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a vote and a comment and tell me what you guys thought of the second chapter or of there's anything that you want me to change in the chapter, things that you what me to add in the next chapter or later on in the story please let me know, I'll be happy to hear everyone's opinion! Happy Readings !!**


End file.
